The Karate Games
by we'reonfire
Summary: A vision of our family flashes before me. I picture us drifting away, and I picture us giving each other polite smiles as we pass each other in the halls. I picture everything that could go wrong. But I take the chance anyway. For Kim, for Rudy, and for this dojo's future. "Okay Rudy, I'm in." Once you're in the Karate Games, you can't turn back.


A/N: A new fic I'm working on. Based on the episode "Karate Games" and inspired by the Hunger Games. It's not confirmed by anyone that the Karate Games will be a spoof/Disney version of the Hunger Games, but I;m doing my own version of what I wish would happen.

Tell me in the reviews if I should continue.

In my version, it doesn't have to be a boy and a girl. I made it so Kim would go against boy oppenents, and I made it so it would be just the two best pupils.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin' It or the Hunger Games.

* * *

**:: The Karate Games ::**

* * *

"Guess what just happened?!" I heard Rudy before I saw him. I turned my head and that gave Kim enough time to kick me in the face. With a grunt, I fell to the floor face-first, my head pounding. I groan and try to stand, but the pounding in my head has to subside.  
"Oh!" exclaims Kim. "Are you okay Jack?" she asks worriedly, crouching in front of me and holding my head up. I try to suppress a smile when she holds me so gently. She's been like this since that incident a few weeks ago.  
"Who are you people?" I ask, holding my head in my heads, groaning. Out of the corner of my eye I see Kim glance at me in concern and I have to hold back laughter. I vaguely hear someone mutter "not again." _Oh yes,_ I think, _again. _Rudy gasps and I finally crack.  
"I'm just messing with you!" I say, smiling as I pick myself up off the floor. Kim glares at me, giving me the stink eye, which makes me shrink away from her gaze. If looks could kill, Kim Crawford would have a lot of blood on her hands.  
"Anyways..." Rudy says stepping onto the mats with us. I stand beside Kim in the circle we have unconsciously made. Kim looks to Rudy with a curious gaze. I glance at Rudy and he looks like he would explode with excitement. Kim and I share a glance.  
"We have been invited to compete in the Annual Karate Games!" he screams, his eyes gleaming with a mixture of happiness and excitement. I smile at that.  
"What are the Karate Games?" Eddie asks. Rudy's expression deflates and his palm smacks his forehead and he drags his hand down his face. I hear Kim laugh at it.  
"They're an annual competition for the best dojo's in the United States." Explains Rudy. "and the best two pupils in those dojo's are to compete." He adds, glancing Kim and I. "They only accept twelve dojo's across the country, and they've chosen _us_!" he exclaims, running out of the dojo screaming something about being the best sensei in the world. I scoff. I take a glance at Kim, and she looks eerily similar to Rudy in terms of expression. She smiles broadly at me and starts to ramble.  
"I can't believe it!" she exclaims, her hands held out in front of her. "Out of countless karate dojo's,_ we_ were chosen!"  
"Kim, it's actually not that big of a deal." Says Eddie, putting his hands on her shoulders. I can see her stink-eye forming again.  
"What do you mean it's not a big deal?" she asks angrily. "This could be our break, Eddie! This could be the thing that changes everything! This could be our _someday_." Everyone falls silent. Our _someday _is a touchy subject in the Bobby Wasabi dojo. No-one really brings it up. Kim looks at Eddie and Milton with reproachful eyes. Kim backs away from everyone, and starts to work on her roundhouse kick. It's so silent, you can hear every thud of the dummy, and every heavy breath Kim takes.

The next day, Rudy pulls Kim and I away to his office. We are both sweating and breathing heavily, our spar was very intense.  
"Are you up for this?" Rudy asks, looking at Kim in concern. She will most probably be the only girl in the competition. She nods, her breathing suddenly collected.  
"I'm ready Rudy, this is what I'm trained for." She says, her voice and posture filled with determination and confidence. Rudy smiles proudly, then averts his gaze to me.  
"How about you Jack?" he asks, his voice filled with hope. I can see it now. Students flowing of the dojo door, happy laughter and proud smiles resonate through the depths of my mind. It is not what I want.  
"Sure, I guess." I say, unsure of what will happen to the closely knit family we have made. Rudy takes a long look at me. I am about to ask him what 's wrong, but he beats me to it.  
"Jack, I don't want you to compete if you're not 100 percent dedicated." He says, his usual relaxed posture suddenly hard and firm. A vision of our family flashes before me. I picture us drifting away, I picture us finding our own paths much too early, and I picture us giving each other polite smiles as we pass each other in the halls. I picture everything that could go wrong. But I take the chance anyway. For Kim, for Rudy, and for this dojo's future.

"Okay Rudy, I'm in."


End file.
